nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari
An interesting Character... I will like to see him develop... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like a serious kind of guy. :P --Semyon 20:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :: That was quick. Well thanks for the interest. I prefer serious characters, so you'll understand my reason for choosing that picture. :P ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I like him too, especially for being a Muslim American (you could make him member of LMB)! However, I want to tell you something: don't make him a multibillionaire dude or something. OK, he's rich and he owns a profitable business, that's fine. But Lovia has already too many magnates I think. Also, you should give him a home, don't you think?--George the Greek (talk) 20:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem with the multi-billionarie thing. A few hundred million is nice, maybe less. But my intention is to have him as a man seeking to retire in Lovia with his wife. Think of him as Bill Gates; doesn't run the company directly anymore, and is more concerned with living his life outside of the business world. This guy will be more into politics in the future. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Glad to hear it, at last a sensible businessman! If you're interested you can become a member of our party, GP.--George the Greek (talk) 21:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the complement, and I'll consider joining. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::And something else: try to make him fit in the Lovian reality. I mean "make him friend with this guy", "fan of that band" etc. Don't just create your own micro-world.--George the Greek (talk) 21:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No problems with that. I just wanted to get his early life in first. After hie immigrates to Lovia, that when I start connecting him. I like long articles. It is a curse. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, muslim's have been underrepresented in our community :P If he's a strict muslim, he might consider joining CCPL instead, haha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::He's more of a radical, but you'd never be able to tell unless you brought up the Nation of Islam. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sounds like he's anti-abortion and anti-women's rights :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Anti-abortion always. Anti-women's right never. Killing a baby and protecting one's self against STD's are two completely different topics as far as Rakham's concerned. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Is Rakham a sunni, isn't he?--George the Greek (talk) 22:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nation of Islam So, the Nation of Islam has landed in Lovia? How... cute. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Indeed. But don't worry about him marching in the street preaching hate. He has a guy for that... ;) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:21, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :: You're very welcome sir! We can always use people to stir the pot a bit. Great for activity on the site and makes stuff a helluva lot more interesting. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) You're leaving the GP? :( 77topaz (talk) 20:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : Yes. I felt that it was time for me to pursue my own political course. Sorry Topaz, but I learnt enough about Lovian politics as a member of GP to build up the confidence needed to build my own political party. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC)